AIAA-77-764 describes a flexible radiator for space vehicles which comprises a resinous or metallic pipe through which a refrigerant passes, a binder film binding the pipe, and a metal film.
Japanese Patent No. 3,084,814 describes a rigid radiator for space vehicles which comprises a conduit through which a refrigerant passes.